The Last Great Time War
by Joshwales
Summary: What really happened in the war which killed the Time Lords? You are about to find out, 8th9th Doctor. Please R & R
1. The Beginning of the Time War

Author's Note: I came up with this Idea after reading the annual and decided to write The Story of the Last Great Time War between The Time Lords & The Daleks and what I think really happened.

Summary: The Ninth Doctor fights for the Time Lords against the Daleks in the Last Great Time War.

**Rating: 12A/PG13/T For Extreme Violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Doctor Who they belong to the BBC.**

**Chapter: The Beginning of the Time War (Eighth Doctor Chapter before Regeneration)**

The Last Great Time War 

**Chapter 1**

**The Doctor stood at his rather gothic control panel and started keying in the coordinates of Gallifrey as he had been summoned by President Romana (A Former Companion of his 4th Self) for an Emergency Meeting of Gallifrey's Finest. Romana herself would attend as she is president of Gallifrey and also attending is the recently awoken First Time Lord president Rassilon to help. The Master (mainly because he was in the eye of harmony) was not attending, The Doctor's Time Rotor roared as The London Police Box disguised TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension In Space) dematerialised from were it was standing in 2000 San Francisco where the Doctor was visiting a friend called Grace. The Doctor was over 900 years old and had lost track of his age but he looked like a 30 year old. The Doctor decided to sit down and see the sights as The TARDIS made it's way towards Gallifrey. The first thing the Doctor saw was the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius, he'd never seen it before but knew that it was important in his future; he thought back to his Sixth Incarnation when he last seen a Time Lord and then to his fourth when he last seen Romana. The Time Rotor started roaring louder than before signalling that he had just materialised in the Time Vortex. A few hours later the Time Rotor slowed and eventually stopped which meant he was now on his home planet Gallifrey. The Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS to see President Romana standing there in the Presidential Palace.**

"**Doctor! It's been so long," Romana said as she ran towards the Doctor and hugged him.**

"**I know, but what's wrong?" The Doctor replied**

"**Well The Daleks are building a fleet to invade Gallifrey and we need you and every one else to fight," **

"**Ok Romana, but what do you want me to do?"**

"**Go to when the first Dalek was switched into Self Control by Davros but do not let them now who you are ok?"**

"**OK". The Doctor went into the meeting room where Gallifrey's Finest where assembled, after the meeting was over the Doctor headed for the TARDIS and before he knew it (Romana had been in programming it) he was on Skaro the Dalek Home Planet. He stepped out and saw the Self Controlled Dalek fire on Davros. **

"**YOU ALL WILL BE EXTERMINATED" The Dalek screamed firing on the men standing by the Doctor's Fourth Incarnation who had already run off towards the TARDIS. **

"**WHO ARE YOU?" The Dalek demanded looking at the Doctor,**

"**I'm The Doctor",**

"**NAME YOUR SPECIES OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" The Dalek screamed at The Doctor,**

"**The Time Lords" The Doctor said calmly,**

"**TIME LORDS ARE THE ENEMIES OF DALEKS! EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek screamed. The Doctor started running, running from the Dalek but it chased until the Doctor was trapped.**

"**You are trapped Doctor" The Dalek Stated,**

"**Yes I know" The Doctor replied**

"**And now you will die" The Dalek replied,**

"**I knew that" The Doctor replied,**

"**EXTERMINATE"**

Author's Note 

_**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter as in the next a clash will happen so don't worry, and nothing will stop it so I'm not saying anything else; The War is only just beginning so Goodbye.**_


	2. Another Regeneration, Another New Face

Rating: 12A/PG13/T for extreme violence 

**Doctor: 8th/9th **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of part of Doctor Who it belongs to the BBC**

**Chapter: Another Regeneration, Another New Face**

The Last Great Time War 

**Chapter 2**

**The TARDIS engines roared out as the TARDIS Key had summoned it,**

"**EXTERMINATE" The Dalek screeched as its Death Ray blasted a hole through the Doctor and sent him to death. Just before he died the Doctor looked up and saw his TARDIS oozing with transparent slime, just as his Seventh Incarnation saw before he collapsed. Another TARDIS engine roared but it wasn't the Doctor's TARDIS no, it was Romana's. **

"**DOCTOR!" Romana screamed as she stepped out of her TARDIS, she ran back in and linked her TARDIS with his and she dragged the Doctor's limp body into his own TARDIS and she double keyed in numbers for the destination of Gallifrey. Before they could land something started, The Doctor's body was glowing and the interior of the TARDIS changing, The Doctor's Body was erupting Lighting and Thunder and Fire and everything else, The TARDIS started burning, the Doctor's body turning, The TARDIS changing, The Doctor unchanging, The TARDIS started to explode the Time Rotor cracked and crashed over. The Console was flaming, and started to crack, The Doctor's body was emitting golden rays and flames. The Golden Cover surrounding the Doctor was starting to clear, revealing the same trousers, same top but when the Golden Cover blasted off covering the TARDIS she saw a New Face a much fresher face, The New Doctor's Face.**

"**Sorry Romana did I startle you?" The New Doctor asked,**

"**No, No Doctor you didn't" Romana replied, The Doctor was about to say something when the Explosion of the way to the door interrupted him.**

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?" The Doctor shouted,**

"**Didn't have enough Time Doctor" Romana replied as the side panels started exploding. The Doctor started trying to make the TARDIS work again when he noticed the Time Rotor burning on the floor which was starting to burst in and out of gold grilled metal. Every part of the TARDIS exploded and the Doctor's TARDIS was dying, The Heart of the TARDIS started rising and then he saw it erupt in golden flames, it was regenerating. **

"**Romana get into your TARDIS via the link I've got a TARDIS to fly" The Doctor said as Romana jumped into her TARDIS before the link burned out and Romana's TARDIS was spiralling out of control. Every part of the Doctor's TARDIS burst out in Golden Rays and blasting them at the Doctor, after 2 Hours of blasts and explosions the TARDIS started to peel away or mutating, The Time Rotor was rising, The floor was turning into Gold Grilled Metal the path to the Doorway was repairing, The Doctor looked up at the Heart of the TARDIS and it started glowing brighter than before, The Console was repairing itself everything in the TARDIS was changing, but then the Regeneration finished and the Heart of the TARDIS was lowered under the console and a new TARDIS was born. The Doctor's TARDIS materialised on Gallifrey just after Romana's and he stepped out of the TARDIS and collapsed. Romana woke him and he ran inside the TARDIS saying that he had to change and get out of Gallifrey's System but he ran towards the wardrobe and closed the door, he emerged 10 Seconds later wearing a battered leather Jacket and proper trousers. **

"**Now Romana I may have regenerated but still me anyway the Victorian Look didn't work for me now so Let's get to The Skies!"**

"**DOCTOR LOOK" Romana screamed as Dalek Ships appeared in the sky! **

"**Well, let's get into the Time Vortex" The Doctor said running into the TARDIS, "Come on!" Romana ran inside the TARDIS and The Doctor headed straight for the Console and materialised in the Time Vortex. The Daleks and Time Lords followed and battled so the Time Vortex was now a Battlefield of the Time Lords.**

Author's Note 

_**Well The Next chapter will be longer so I hope you enjoy it! Please Review and Remember Flames are for Grilling Burgers not Authors.**_


	3. The Battlefield of Time

**Summary: The Doctor begins to fight for Gallifrey in the Time Vortex and The Daleks take the Upper Hand.**

**Doctor: 9th**

**Rating: 12A/PG13/T for Violence and Death**

**Chapter Name: The Battlefield of Time**

The Last Great Time War 

**Chapter 3**

**With the Time Rotor damaged and the Cloaking failing the Doctor had to materialise in the Time Vortex. BANG! A Blast rocked the TARDIS as the Doctor jumped under the console and fixed the chameleon circuit and The TARDIS became a Grand Gallifreyan Battleship and with all the functions! Cries of pain came from outside as the Doctor opened the Door of the TARDIS and the Front had turned into a Flying Station. The Doctor out flew many Dark Hole Carriers and N-Spaces; He fired upon the first Dalek Ship and then ran back inside the control room! Daleks swooped by the TARDIS firing upon it until it changed into a Dark Hole Carrier. **

"**Come on work!" The Doctor shouted, as his TARDIS wouldn't materialise on the Dalek Mother ship "This thing never works when I need it to". Sounds of exterminate came from the Outside as the Doctor fired a black hole towards a Dalek ship and struck it. **

"**Finally!" The Doctor said as the TARDIS materialised on The Dalek Mother ship.**

"**TARDIS Approaching!" A Dalek shouted as he elevated to the Emperor Daleks level. Before the TARDIS materialised fully Daleks already fired upon the TARDIS that now looked like a Dalek Casing but it wasn't Blingy Gold it was Black. The Doctor stepped out to see the Emperor Standing there, glaring at the Doctor as if he was a brick. **

"**Excuse me Doctor here!" The Doctor said suddenly as Thousands of Dalek Rays bombarded the Shield set up by the Dalek Casing TARDIS.**

"**You do not have permission to speak Time Lord" The Emperor Boomed.**

"**I don't need it" The Doctor replied.**

"**Do I need it?"**

"**Yes you do"**

"**No I don't now, why invade Gallifrey?"**

"**We want Gallifrey in the Dalek Kingdom!"**

"**Well you can't have it"**

"**WE CHOOSE WHICH PLANETS WE HAVE!"**

"**No you don't anyway what else you don't just choose any planet to invade!"**

"**We want to exterminate all Time Lords"**

"**Really, Well I want a lot of things but I can't have them"**

"**Doctor, you are a fool!"**

"**No, I'm not!"**

"**YOU ARE!"**

"**No, you must be thinking of the last time we met I had only regenerated 6 times"**

"**Maybe, but you are what regeneration?"**

"**8th" **

"**And you choose to be a enemy of the Daleks?"**

"**Of course you've tried to kill me countless times and you've tried to exterminate the Time Lords"**

"**You will be exterminated!"**

"**No I won't anyway I've got to go know so I would like it if you just buzz off!"**

"**NO!"**

"**Well Bye Now!" The Doctor finished as he stepped into his TARDIS. Once back above Gallifrey his TARDIS changed into a N-Space. The Doctor fired and fired at Daleks and went for the extermination. When he stepped into the Front of the N-Space cloaked TARDIS he saw a Dalek Ship heading for the Surface of Gallifrey and materialised next to the Dalek Ship. Thousands of Dalek disembarked from the Ship and headed for the Doctor and busy Time Lord ships. **

"**Exterminate!" The Daleks Cried as The Time Lords on the streets became limp and lifeless bodies.**

"**NO!" The Doctor screamed, Daleks started flying to other time lords who became Dead. The Doctor ran back into the TARDIS and started to break down, he headed straight for the battlefield and became a Time Lord solder. Thousands of Time Lords who stepped out with firearms fell into the Time Vortex as non-living time lords. With the Death toll reaching Thousands the Doctor decided to infiltrate the Dalek Ship with a trip to E-Space. Non-Time Lords fought and the Dalek Ships began to follow the Doctor. But many stayed back and the Doctor decided to head back for the Time Vortex, then the Doctor fired 2000 Volts of Flaming Bullets at 12000 Daleks all hitting and The Life Support systems crashed, It had almost been a Hour since the Regeneration and his hands where starting to glow. **

"**Oh Come on! WORK! Stupid Thing" The Doctor yelled, Romana was hiding inside the Zero Room, and was crying. A Blast rocked the TARDIS and it started failing, All of a sudden the Control Room reverted back to The Rather Gothic Control Room style. But then The Doctor was sucked through the console…**


	4. The Eternals

**Summary: The Doctor is falling through Time and lands in a sterile room.**

**Doctor: 9th **

**Rating: 12A/PG13/T for extreme violence**

**Chapter Name: The Eternals**

The Last Great Time War 

**Chapter 4: The Eternals**

The Doctor closed his eyes hoping it was a dream, but it wasn't this was real The Daleks where invading, The Time Lords where losing and he wasn't there to defend the Power of Time. He opened his eyes and a cold and sterile blue filled them, he wasn't in the Vortex, he wasn't on Gallifrey or Skaro, he was in the Chambers of the Eternals. A Booming Voice filled the Doctor's ears,

"You are the Time Lord Theta Sigma?"

"Yes I am"

"Or do you prefer the Doctor?"

"Either"

"Perfect Theta"

"But if you're asking, I prefer The Doctor"

"Doctor, the Time Lords are in deep danger"

"You think I don't know that, you think I wouldn't fight for my species?"

"That is not of importance"

"So why did you bring me here and where is Romana and The TARDIS?"

"The One you call Romana is in The Time and Relative Dimensions in Space machine"

"And where is that"

"On the way here"

"Ok and why do you need me?"

"We have a dark mission for you"

"And why couldn't anyone else do it?"

"In our Matrix, you're the only one who will survive the war"

"The Time War?"

"Yes, We will assign you a Paratime Companion"

"But what about Romana"

"She will die when Daleks blast open the doors of your TARDIS"

"Oh, that means"

"Yes she is dead, The Daleks have just killed The President of Gallifrey"

"ROMANA!"

"Now here is your TARDIS, and your Paratime Companion Time X"

"Ok, but is he compatible with My TARDIS"

"Yes Doctor" and with that Time X blasted through the Pearly White wall and landed in a fighting position,

"Time X, at your Service Doctor" Time X said as the Doctor went to explain, "No Need I've been briefed", The Doctor entered the TARDIS to see Romana's Purple Robes hanging and a Brown haired woman with Blue Eyes in a White Top and Jeans on the floor,

"WAKE UP WOMAN!" Time X shouted,

"Leave her alone, she's regenerated and my the looks of it her regeneration has began failing",

"Ah, Regeneration started it in Eternal Briefing but your arrival was a bit early"

"Ok", The Brown haired woman stirred and stood up uneasily,

"Romana?"

"Doctor, I forgot something, oh yeah now I remember Help", Romana fell to the floor,

"ZERO ROOM STAT!" Time X shouted grabbing Romana and disappearing,

"Time X where have you gone?"

"Zero Room," Time X reappeared and grabbed the Doctor's wrists and he disappeared and reappeared in the Zero Room and Time X appeared after him,

"The Eternals gave me a copy of my powers to give to you, and now we need to travel into Paratime to stop the Time War"

"Ok, Let's go"…

_Author's Note_

_Ok haven't updated in a while, but here we go!_


End file.
